


Mark the Date

by thatguy8801



Series: Simple Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, might as well have them all here!, my first attempt at fluff, this is a very old work of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: Mikasa and Eren take a simple excursion out in the streets.





	Mark the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work from years past. I figured I would put all my works up in chronological order and here is my first! This is quite short and not at all my best work so I apologise for any inconsistencies and such. Im aware of its shortcomings so I hope my later works are better for you guys. Thank you!

It was a cold evening, even by spring standards. But that didn’t stop the crowd of people that wandered the streets of Trost under the lamp lit night. They were out for many reasons; shopping, browsing, or maybe for a nice chat with friends. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, however, were out for a different reason.

“Alright, Mikasa, where are you taking me?”

Said girl glanced at Eren and fixed her scarf.

“A nice place, perhaps you’ll like it.”

Eren sighed and coughed. “As long as it’s warm, these military jackets aren’t enough for this.”

Mikasa cracked a small smile. Yes, he still didn’t remember, as Armin had said. Eren’s preoccupation with his ever continuing goal to build his strength had led him to forget his birthday. Perhaps it was a good thing for him to forget, that could make this surprise better. And it would allow more time for Armin and the rest of their friends to prepare for Eren’s celebration after his dinner.

After a few more silent filled moments of walking, Mikasa stopped in front of a front of a small restaurant with a few small wooden tables set nearly outside. Eren stood next to his long time best friend and looked at the tables. Something felt suspicious. He then looked at the restaurant door at a small, conveniently placed calendar and read the date.

Shit. The 30th. How could he forgot? How could he forgot his own birthday? His own damn birthday. It was the strengthening goal, dammit. Eren then turned to the raven haired girl next to him.

“Mikasa Ackerman, did you take me on a date for my birthday?”

Mikasa pulled up her scarf to hide a blush. “I’m not sure if you’d call it a date, Eren. But a nice dinner for your birthday.”

Eren smiled. “Date, dinner, I don’t care. As long as you’re with me, it’s gonna be great.”

Mikasa looked up at his celadon eyes and smiled at him. “Thank you, Eren.”

Eren, however, was at a loss of words. She was always beautiful, but really looking at her this time made him realise more. How could he have been so mean to her? Of all the things she did for him, he couldn’t possibly repay her. A wave of guilt flushed over him and he averted his gaze from Mikasa’s grey eyes.

Desperate to distract himself, Eren looked once more to the table for two set nicely waiting for its patrons. A thought washed over him and he smiled.

“Hey, Mikasa?”

“Yeah?”

“How am I going to pay for this?”

“You don’t, it’s your birthday,” she said with a small chuckle.

“Okay, then who exactly is paying for this?”

Realisation fell over her. She made this reservation with only the help from Armin. How was this going to be paid for?

“Mikasa?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all! I hope my coming works and possible future endeavours are to your liking!
> 
> Edit: I accidently didnt give these summaries and only my notes. Whoops


End file.
